U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,295 to Bunnell discloses an eccentric bore connecting device comprising rotatable male and female parts having conductor receiving bores extending therethrough. The bores are eccentric relative to the axis of rotation of the parts so that the opening defined by the bores is constricted when the parts are rotated relative to each other whereupon the inserted cable is drastically deformed, compressed and accordingly secured therein against withdrawing forces. During the rotation, the inner surfaces of both eccentric bores exert both a transverse shear and a rotational or torsional shear on the strands of the cable which cause the individual strands to first compact and then to deform. Scraping action between strands scrapes off oxide coating where the cable is of aluminum, thus resulting in an enhanced electrical connection.
It is now proposed to provide an electrical cable connecting device wherein the cable is secured by eccentric bores but without subjecting the cable to transverse shear.